An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island
An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island, titled in the film as An American Tail III: The Treasure of Manhattan Island was the first Theatrical and third film in the An American Tail series. This film was first released in 1998. It was released by Universal Pictures in the United States in 1998. Thomas Dekker took over the role of Fievel Mousekewitz from Phillip Glasser, the original actor, who was already 20 years old by then. Four actors from the original film (Dom DeLuise, Erica Yohn, Nehemiah Persoff, and Pat Musick) reprised their roles. Plot The story starts off in New York City setting sometime after the first movie, presumably between 1885 and 1886, Fievel and Tony discover that an ancient treasure lies underneath Manhattan when snooping around an abandoned subway (the Beach Pneumatic Transit system) and stumbling upon the remains of a dead mouse clutching a treasure map, deciding they must find it with the help of an archaeologist Tony knows: Dr. Dithering, along with fighting five villains as well. The movie focuses on the relationship between the over-exploited workers of a sweatshop (in this case, a cheese production line) and the factory's rich owners: Mr. Grasping (Ron Perlman), Toplofty (Tony Jay) and O'Bloat (Richard Karron). It also focuses on the plight of the Native Americans in the United States. The treasure under Manhattan turns out to be a group of Lenape mice living a long distance beneath the surface (far below the sewers, riding in an underground pressurized train) that decided to hide when they saw how the first Europeans only brought war and disease with them and didn't want to wait for the European mice to do the same to them. An emotional scene ensues when Fievel must struggle with how cruel his own people the Europeans were (and still are at the time the film takes place) to the natives of America. The sachem decides to send his daughter, Cholena, to the surface to see if they have "changed their ways." Upon their return, Scuttlebutt (John Kassir) (one of the members of the expedition to find the treasure) reports to the villains unbeknownst to the rest of the members of the expedition, who then decide to use this to their advantage. They tell all the workers of the sweatshop about Cholena (obviously not by name) and that she is their enemy. The mouse NYPD Chief, McBrusque (Sherman Howard) and Scuttlebutt engage in a bout of police brutality, burning down "every mouse house and rat hole" until they find her. After the angry mouse mob try to capture Cholena and anyone else involved with her, Fievel and his friends decide to take Cholena back underground, but the police find out and go after them. Meanwhile, everyone finds out about Dr. Dithering's friendship with the Indian and take him to the butcher shop for his punishment. Papa tells everyone about how madness like this is why they all left for America and should work together to become friends with those different from them as the fellow Americans they are. Tiger saves Dr. Dithering from the villains, who escape and order McBrusque and his men to find and murder the Native Americans. Upon returning Cholena to her home and telling the chief what is happening. McBrusque, Scuttlebutt, and the other police officers show up to the village until the Chief, the Native Americans, Fievel and his friends drive the villains away. The chief gives them a gunpowder bomb to collapse the tunnel connecting the Native Americans to the outside world. But before they can do so, they are ambushed by the enraged McBrusque and Scuttlebutt who attempt to kill the kids once and for all, but the two crooks are overpowered and Fievel manages to set of the bomb. This floods the tunnel, together with McBrusque and Scuttlebutt as they fall into the chasm to their deaths. Tony and Tanya managed to reach higher ground, but Fievel was carried off by the current. When the water recedes Tanya and Tony desperately search through the mud to find him, before giving up. But just then, Fievel breaks through the surface, and they all three share a muddy group hug, thankful that everyone survived. The movie ends with Fievel's papa forming a worker's union and the villains agreeing amongst themselves to negotiate "with that riff-raff" because otherwise, they'll go on strike and make them go bankrupt while Tiger the cat, who is now the new police chief, watches them. The last scene is Fievel seeing, through a foldable telescope, Cholena and her father disappearing into a hidden door at the foot of a statue, which pleases Fievel. this land down under where going to australia fantastic ride the mouse boy wild ride to new york city 321 blast off roxamme toxic no cats in australia lady marmalade(love is heart) hot stuff(top of the world) baby i'm work it havanna sweet dreams Voice Cast * Thomas Dekker as Fievel Mousekewitz * Lacey Chabert as Tanya Mousekewitz * Nehemiah Persoff as Papa Mousekewitz * Erica Yohn as Mama Mousekewitz * Dom DeLuise as Tiger * Pat Musick as Tony Toponi * Elaine Bilstad as Cholena * David Carradine as Chief Wulisso * Rene Auberjonois as Dr. Dithering * John Kassir as Scuttlebutt * Sherman Howard as Police Chief McBrusque * Ron Perlman as Mr. Grasping * Tony Jay as Toplofty * Richard Karron as O'Bloat * Marianne Muellerleile as Lucretia-Noble Rat * Dave Mallow as Looper Japanese Cast * Ikue Otani as Fievel Mousekewitz * Kenji Utsumi as Tiger * Mayumi Tanaka as Tony Toponi * Hitoshi Takagi as Papa Mousekewitz * Miyoko Aso as Mama Mousekewitz French Cast * Elliot Weill as Fievel Mousekewitz * Marie-Charlotte Leclaire as Tanya Mousekewitz * Roger Lumont as Papa Mousekewitz * Nathalie Nerval as Mama Mousekewitz * Alain Dorval as Tiger * Dimitri Rougeul as Tony Toponi * Ludivine Sagnier as Cholena * Saïd Amadis as Chief Wulliso * Philippe Dumat as Dr. Dithering * Henri Poirior as Scuttlebutt * Jean-Claude Sachot as Police Chief McBrusque * Jean-Luc Galmiche as Mr. Grasping * Benoit Allemane as Toplofty * Pierre-François Pistorio as O'Bloat Spanish Cast *Gaby Ugarte as Tanya Mousekewitz *Cecelia Gomez as Cholena Soundtrack "We Live in Manhattan" Written by William Anderson Performed by: Various "Friends of the Working Mouse" Written by William Anderson Performed by: Ron Perlman, Tony Jay, Richard Karron "Anywhere in Your Dreams" Written by Wayne Tester & Sharon Rice Performed by: Thomas Dekker (actor) and Leeza Miller References External links * A review of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island * Category:1998 direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Universal Animation Studios animated films Category:Films set in the 1880s Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic mice Category:Direct-to-video prequel films Category:American animated films Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video animated films Category:Films set in New York City Category:Rail transport films Category:Films set in Manhattan Category:Fictional mice and rats Category:1998 films Category:Universal films Category:An American Tail Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Films Category:1998 animated films Category:Films with instrumental credit music Category:Sequels Category:Films rated G Category:1999 animated films Category:1999 films Category:Films with a single song Category:Films without Humans